The Ring of Despair
by Ascot no miko
Summary: I skip around a lot, don't I? Well, guess what? This is an actual fic! *gasps heard* No, really! Read! Read! (go on, click on it!)
1. Default Chapter Title

The Ring of Despair  
by Kyra (and the WONDERFUL creators of Digimon, of course!)  


  
  
The entire group of Digidestines were resting in a clearing. Izzy was typing away on his computer, Joe, Mimi, Kari, TK, and the Digimon were eating, and Sora was trying to break up a fight between Tai and Matt. Key word there: trying.  
  
Look Matt! Just because you think it's a good idea to do whatever it is that you want to do, it dosn't mean that we should! Tai shouted, glaring at Matt.  
  
Well, excuse me, Mr. Perfect, I just want to make sure that Mioytismon isn't planning to attack! Matt snarled back, Yeah, sure, with your plan we all just wait for him to come and kill us!  
  
What's wrong with resting?  
  
What's wrong with being safe?  
  
Sora stepped in, C'mon guys, be reasonable. Let's rest for awhile, and then lets check out the place. Okay?  
  
Both boys, arms crossed and backs turned to eachother, nodded stiffly.  
  
Sora said, Now, why don't you get something to eat. I'm starved, to say so myself. Sora walked off, and both Tai and Matt followed her.  
  
So, what are we going to do? Joe asked.  
  
Izzy said, We heard you guys, um, discussing it.  
  
We are going to scope this place out after lunch. Tai said, frowning, Matt thinks that Mioytismon is going to come back. The sarcasm on Tai's voice was impossible to miss.  
  
He might! Matt said defensivly, clenching his fists.  
  
Guys, guys. Joe said, Look, let's not get all mad at eachother. Sure, after lunch we'll look around.  
  
But my feet hurt! Mimi complained.  
  
Izzy rolled his eyes, Be quiet Mimi, please?  
  


:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  


  
After lunch, everyone split up. Tai, Sora, Kari, Joe and their Digimon partners went one way, and Matt, TK, Mimi, Izzy and their Digimon partners went the other way. Obviously, Tai and Matt couldn't stand being near eachother, so they had set out as quick as they could away from eachother.  
  
Slow down, Matt! TK said, running alongside his older brother. Matt had run away from the campsite like it was on fire, and, to say so at least, the others didn't really care for that.  
  
Why are you running, Matt? Gabumon asked, shuffling to Matt's side.  
  
I just....want to get....away...from that concided...jerk...as fast....as I could. Matt gasped.  
  
You know, you guys get into way too many fights. Tentomon added.  
  
Put a sock in it Tentomon. Matt said simply.  
  
What's a sock?  
  
Matt sighed, Just please, be quiet.  
  
Tentomon stopped talking. Matt sat for awhile with his head in his hands, thinking. TK, Mimi, Palmon, Tentomon, and Patamon rested, falling asleep, despite the fact that they were supposed to be searching around the place.  
  
Um, shouldn't we be examing our surroundings? Izzy asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Go ahead, Izzy. Matt muttered, We'll follow you later.  
  
After considering, Izzy walked around in the trees, trying to figure out if there was any point in doing so. Their Digimon friends had already pointed out the good foods, and it wasn't as if there were people around.  
  
Izzy frowned. He had just seen a very odd looking stone. On the stone was a small indention of a hand print. Curious, Izzy knelt down and examined it. It looked like it was a fairly old rock, yet the hand was so precise and exact that it was hard to believe that it was old.  
  
Izzy pulled out his labtop and clicked it on. Thankfully, he had recharged his batteries in the real world. He logged on-line, which was yet another advantedge that having a cross to the real world had.   
Izzy went to research stones, but once he had gotten to the web site, he suddenly didn't want to do research. Picking up the stone, he once again examined the indention of the hand print. Slowly, Izzy pressed his right hand in the print, wondering if it meant anything.  
  
The trees whirling.......  
  
A sudden flash of light.......  
  
........and then darkness.  
  


:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  


Tai was furious. Walking away from the others, he examined' his surroundings. Actually, all he did was kick a few rocks around, but he was so angry that he didn't care.  
  
Tai, are you okay? Sora said, coming up behind him.  
  
No, I'm not, Tai answered, Matt is a total jerk. I swear, he only disagrees with me to disagree with me!  
  
Well, you two do have a lot of fights. Sora replied.  
  
Agumon said.  
  
It's just that, his excuse is that he's stressed from having to watch TK. Well, I have to watch Kari, don't I? Tai said, clenching his fists.  
  
Sora sighed, Look Tai. I'm not going to take sides. But you and Matt are both equally guilty for fighting, and it's bringing the group down. We can't get anything done if we're mad at eachother.  
  
Yeah, I know, Tai admitted, But sometimes he makes me so mad!  
  
Well, why don't you say that you're sorry? Sora said, C'mon, it's been almost an hour, we should head back.  
  
Their group headed back toward the camp site, where they found no one. After another hour, they started to get worried and went out looking for then. Soon, the group found the other group asleep.  
  
Oh, yeah, great searching. Tai said sarcastically when he saw them.  
  
WAKE UP!!! Gomamon shouted. The sleeping kids jerked awake as Gomamon laughed hystarically.  
  
Ugh....what was that for? Mimi asked.  
  
Why did you do that, Gomamon? Patamon said.  
A simple shake on the sholder would have sufficed, Tentomon added. Gomamon was laughing to hard to answer them.  
  
Why were you guys sleeping? Tai asked, Weren't you going to look around?   
  
Look, I ran off and accidentally fell asleep, your Majesty, excuse me! Matt replied, glaring at Tai. It seemed like another full blown fight was on the way when Sora, yet again stepped in.  
  
Stop it! she yelled. The boys stared at her in amazment as she continued, Now, say you're sorry. Both of you.  
  
both boys almost inaudibly mumbled, making it obvious that they didn't mean it.  
  
Sora sighed. Then, she glanced around and realized that one person was missing, Hey, where's Izzy?  
  
Yeah, wasn't he with you guys? Gatomon said.  
  
I think he went that way, Matt said, pointing towards a group of trees, He was looking around.  
  
Like you were supposed to. Tai muttered.  
  
Well, let's find him, and get back to camp, I'm tired. Mimi said.  
  
Me too. Kari agreed.  
  
Instantly, the group walked into the trees. After walking a bit, and calling Izzy's name, they sumbled across something. It was Izzy's labtop!  
  
Izzy's labtop was sitting open by a small tree, and by where a small stream was running. The carrying case for the labtop was underneath it, holding the digital camera and the small cell phone. It looked like Izzy had searched around for awhile, and then decided to sit down and work on his computer again. All of Izzy's stuff was there.  
  
But Izzy wasn't.  
  
**Part Two coming.....as soon as I get off my butt and finish it! I think that this fic is going to be kewl, I have so many kewl ideas for it!! Yipee!**


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  


The Ring of Despair, part 2  


  
  
Joe gasped, All right. What did Izzy say he was going to do, Matt?   
  
He said he was looking around, Matt said, Look, he's probably just goofing off somewhere. There's no need to get this worried.  
  
Tai raised an eyebrow, Even if he was, which I would doubt because Izzy isn't like that, he wouldn't just leave his stuff out like this. It dosn't make sense.  
  
Sora knelt down beside the labtop and looked at what was on the screen. Then, rising up with the labtop still in her hands, she said, He was researching stones. I wonder why?  
  
It looks like he left in a real hurry. Mimi said, glancing around, a worried look on her face, What if a big mean Digimon came and attacked him?  
  
I doubt that, Tentomon said, more worried than anyone, It appears that he just disappeared or something, considering that there are no signs of a struggle.  
  
Hey, what's this? Gomamon said, sniffing by the stream. He then held up a small stone with the enbelum of a hand etched on it.  
  
I don't know, Gomamon, what does that have to do with searching for Izzy? Joe said.  
  
I dunno. Gomamon answered. He put the rock down, but then picked it up again for some reason. Looking at it curiously, he put it in Joe's bag for safekeepping.  
  
Okay. We should all spread out and search for Izzy. Why he is gone is beyond me but ---- Tai started to say, before he was interrupted by Matt.  
  
Maybe the not going to show up' Mioytismon got him. Matt said sarcastically, It's the only reason I can think of that Izzy would just disappear.  
  
Tai turned around to face Matt, furious, That's because you have a small brain, Tai said, But frankly, I couldn't care less. If you want to fight, let's put it off until later, because now we have to find Izzy.  
  
Matt glowered, and then he blushed and turned away, mad at Tai for getting the better of him. Joe sighed, and then turned away to search in the east side.  
  
Hey, whereya going Joe? Gomamon asked, catching up to him. The others looked at him as well.  
  
I'm looking over here. We should all split up because we can cover more ground that way. Joe replied simply. Tai nodded.  
  
Yeah. Kari and I will go this way, Joe, you can go that way, and Sora and Mimi that way. That leaves over here for you and T.K., Matt. Tai said.  
  
The group split up, but promised to meet back in one hour for further news.  
  


  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  


  
_Huh....where am I.....?  
  
  
What's going on.....?  
  
  
All I can see are....shapes....  
  
  
Why can't I move?  
  
  
My arms....they're strapped down....  
  
  
Same with my legs....  
  
  
What's going on....?  
  
  
I'm so tired....  
  
  
Where is everyone....?  
  
  
Why am I here....?  
  
  
Where is here...?  
  
  
What happened?   
  
_

  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  


  
T.K. shouted, calling towards the woods, Hey, Izzy, come out, come out, wherever you are!  
  
Matt shouted beside him, Yo! Izzy, where are you?  
  
The two brothers had been searching for almost an hour now, with no sign of Izzy at all. Slightly depressed, they trudged back to the group to see if anyone else had had any luck.  
  
On their way back, T.K. looked up and cocked his head, Did you hear that Patamon?  
  
Patamon said, worried, I wonder what it is....  
  
Matt gasped, seeing what they had heard, It's....it's a....a Digimon! he shouted, noticing the Digimon. The creature had five hard horns on his head, and was colored a murky brown. The way it walked made it seem like a rhinocerous, but it wasn't any rhinocerous they had heard of.  
  
It's a Felixarmon! Gabumon said, worried.  
  
Oh no, we should run! Patamon agreed.  
  
Ya think? Matt said sarcastically, and then grabbed T.K.'s hand and took off towards the campsite. Unfortunately, the Digimon followed and attacked.  
  
Gabumon digivolve to..... GARURUMON! Garurumon jumped in front of Felixarmon and swiped at him with a large claw.  
  
Howling Blaster! Garurumon shouted, blasting a bolt of ice at the other Digimon. Felixarmon flinched but struck back.  
  
Rolling strike! the evil Digimon hissed, his five horns blasting at Garurumon. Garurumon dodged, but one of the horns had hit Matt slightly, pinning him to a tree by his shirt.  
  
T.K. shouted. Matt struggled to get free, but the horn held tight. Garurumon jerked in surprise, and ran towards Matt, but Felixarmon jumped in and blocked the path.  
  
Howling Blaster! Garurumon shouted again, and this time it struck clear. Felixarmon blasted away, and Garurumon digivolved back to Gabumon.  
  
Gabumon said, running towards a struggleing Matt. Knocking the horn away, Gabumon looked at Matt's shoulder, which was starting to bleed profusly.  
  
We had better get back to camp, Patamon said, That looks bad.  
  
It feels bad. Matt agreed, pressing his hand as hard as he could on his shoulder, trying to stop the bleeing.  
  
Are you okay, Matt? T.K. said.  
  
Yeah, I'm fine. Matt said quickly, screwing his face into an indifferant' mode.  
  
Boy, was that exciting when Garurumon clobbered Felixarmon, you were great Garurumon! T.K. bubbled happily. (~A/N~ T.K. is a freak.... *cough* Never mind. *is attacked by T.K. fans*)  
  
The two brothers made their way slowly towards camp. When they arrived, Sora bandaged Matt's shoulder, Matt winceing, but he was to proud to cry out.  
  
That had to hurt. Tai said simply.  
  
Yes, are you all right? Tentomon agreed.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Matt replied, blushing, Did anyone find anything?  
  
Sora said.  
  
Tai agreed.  
  
Not one single clue. Joe put in.  
  
Well, that went well. Matt said sarcastically, All that we acheived is me getting a hurt arm. We are no more closer to finding Izzy than we were an hour ago.  
  
Hey, look Matt! At least we know that he isn't anywhere around here! Tai shouted back, shoving Matt. Matt fell backwards a bit, ran into Joe and cried out in pain.  
  
Joe shouted, the first aid bag from camp flying from his grip. It's contents spilled everywhere.  
  
Tai, Matt was hurt! Why did you push him like that? T.K. said, glaring at Tai.  
  
Hey, Matt was being mean! Kari said, standing beside Tai.  
  
They entire group took sides and glared daggers at eachother. Tai, Kari, and Sora on one side, and T.K., Matt, Joe, and Mimi on the other. It appeared that each group had decided their own way of doing things. Most of the Digimon sat beside each of their partners, sighing a bit.  
  
But not Gatomon. Rolling her eyes at the children, she went over to where the contents of Joe's bag had been spilled. Mainly it was first aid stuff, Joe's Digivice, a blanket, and ----  
  
And a HandStone!  
  
Gatomon gasped and picked the stone up. She quickly moved between the two groups of kids, she shouted, drawing their undivided attention. Gatomon then turned to Joe, Where did you get this? she asked, holding out the HandStone.  
  
Joe asked, Oh, that, Gomamon found it by where we found Izzy's labtop.  
  
Why'd you put it in here, Gomamon? Gatomon asked, turning towards Gomamon, suspiction alive in her cat face.  
  
Gomamon was taken aback by the abruptness of Gatomon. I...I just thought it might be a good idea...I didn't know what it was and.... um...  
  
YOU PUT A HANDSTONE IN HIS BAG? YOU IDIOT! Gatomon screeched.  
  
What's a Handstone? Tai asked.  
  
Gomamon said, Now that I know what it is....  
A HandStone is also called a Transportation stone. Gatomon replied priskly, When someone places their hand in the engravment here, they are transported to the acclaimed area.  
  
Are you saying...? Mimi asked.  
  
My guess is that Izzy is at Myotismon's castle. Gatomon replied, I saw one of these there.  
  
The Digidestined stared at each other. Slowly, Tai coughed and spoke up.  
  
he said, I guess Matt was right.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  


The Ring of Despair  


  
  
Myotismon smiled at his accomplishment. The Crest of Knowledge was being held captive by him, and the Crest of Courage would soon be destroyed. One of his many accomplices, Herikimon, was in charge of that expedition.  
  
Myotismon walked over the the unconscious boy. His arms and legs were bound to the stone table, just like in a primitive legend. His crest had long since been taken, as well as his Digivice, so if the Digidestined somehow did manage to get here without being killed or getting captured themselves, they would still have to search for the items.  
  
Too bad they would be destroyed before they ever found them. If his plan went well, the rest of the Digidestined would be destroyed by none other than the young keeper of the Crest of Knowledge.  
  


  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  


  
Tai sat up slowly, willing his eyes to open. It had been a long night, walking up towards Myotismon's castle until about midnight, until T.K., Joe, and Mimi said that they could walked no further. Then Tai had kept guard until about one a.m., when Sora took over.  
  
You look beat, Tai. Sora said, yawning as well.  
  
Tai said, I hope we don't get attacked, because I doubt that I'd have enough energy to help Agumon digivolve.  
  
I know what you mean. Joe said, having taken the last watch, after Matt. Tai's watch was from midnight to one, Sora's from one to two-thirty, Matt's from two-thirty to four, and the Joe took over for the rest of the night. Each of the four were completely tired out, and only T.K., Mimi, and Kari had gotten a semi-good night's sleep.  
  
Well, Myotismon's castle is up ahead, we should get going soon. Matt said, blinking repeatedly. He then glanced at a sleeping Mimi. Honestly, you'd think that she'd be up, not us.  
  
Mimi stirred at this, and gradually forced her eyes open. Is it time to go already? she asked.  
  
Tai said. Grab your stuff and let's get kicking.  
  
Get kicking? Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Tai sighed. I'm too tired to argue with you. he said to this sarcastic remark.  
  
The group trudged along in silence. Tai sank deeper and deeper into his own thoughts. It was his fault that Izzy had been kidnapped or whatever. If he and Matt hadn't fought, the group would have never split up, and then Izzy would have never found that stupid stone. Now Izzy was probably hurt or even dead because of Tai's foolishness, and Tai just couldn't let that thought rest.  
  
Not to mention the fact that he may just be leading the group into a trap. Who knew if Myotismon had Izzy at his castle, or somewhere else. If this was all a trap, Tai could wind up killing them all, and he just couldn't have that. Izzy disappearing was already his fault, he didn't want to add any more on that list.  
  
Sora saw Tai concentrating, and she walked over to him. What are you thinking about Tai?  
  
Tai looked over at Sora. It's my fault. he said simply.  
  
No, it isn't. Sora said, placing her hand on Tai's shoulder, You may have thought that, but none of this is our fault. None of it. It's the evil Digimon's fault.  
  
Yeah, but if Matt and I hadn't been fighting, Izzy wouldn't have even found that stupid stone.  
  
Sora sighed. Tai, I don't care about the what ifs? What if we hadn't fought? What if we had never landed in the Digiworld? What if, what if, what if! Sora shook her head, You can't worry about the what ifs?' Tai. Just worry about what we're going to do next.  
  
That's another thing I'm worried about, though. Tai said, What if I'm leading us into a trap?  
  
What if you're not? Sora asked, Look Tai, either way, we have to get Izzy, and Myotismon's castle is our best guess. So stop wondering if you're making a mistake, you're doing fine.  
  
Tai looked at Sora, who was grinning supportivly. Thanks Sora. I guess I was just worried about... well, everything.  
  
No problem.  
  
Tai walked along some more, now listening to Matt and Mimi fighting. He supposed that if Matt didn't fight with him, he'd fight with someone else. Matt was just one kid who could not stop fighting!  
  
Suddenly, Tai felt himself getting lifted from the ground! he shouted as a gigantic claw squeezed tight around him. Stealing a glance upwards, Tai saw a large Digimon with scales all over like a fish, and purple swirling hair all around his squat face.  
  
Hello Digidestined. the Digimon said in a low, graveling voice, I am Herikimon.  
  
Let Tai go! Sora said, clenching her fists.  
  
Oh, you mean this child? Herikimon said, gesturing towards Tai, I don't think so. But maybe you could come up as well... With that, Herikimon reached for Sora. Sora tried to dodge out of the way, but the giant Digimon's claw caught her and lifted her up too.  
  
Agumon digivolve to... GREYMON!  
  
Biyomon digivolve to... BIRDRAMON!  
  
Greymon head butted Herikimon, making him jump back. Glowering, Herikimon launched an attack at the lizard Digimon. Petros Fire! Herikimon shouted, and a wall of bright purple flame shot towards Greymon.  
  
Meteor Wing! Birdramon shouted, blasting a wave of missiles at Herikimon, careful not to hit Tai or Sora.   
  
Herikimon dodged them, and said, You want your friends? Go and get them! With that, he threw Tai into a tree, and was about to throw Sora when Greymon attacked again.  
  
Nova Blast! he shouted, sending Herikimon flying. Herikimon had dropped Sora, who quickly got up and ran to where Tai was.  
  
Tai, are you all right? Sora shouted as she arrived.  
  
Tai blinked as she arrived. I... no... he said as he fell into darkness.  
  


  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  


  
Izzy blinked his eyes. As they opened, he took in the structure of some kind of dark building. Turning his head, he thought he saw a figure standing by equipment of some kind, but his vision was blurry, so he couldn't make out any more than that.  
  
Izzy tried to sit up, but he found his arms and legs tied down. Struggling a bit, he realized that they were tied tight and ready. There was no way for him to get free by himself. Unluckily, his struggling drew the attention of the figure, who, as his vision returned, was the worst person that could have captured Izzy. It was Myotismon.  
  
Ah, so the little Digidestined is awake. Myotismon said, his voice full of sneering. Izzy's eyes widened in fear as Myotismon drew closer, and he struggled with the restraints on his hands and legs even more.  
  
Don't bother. Myotismon said. You won't get anywhere.  
  
Getting his voice back, Izzy said, What do you want?   
  
Many things. Myotismon said. But the reason that you will be of help to me is because I have a little experiment that I wanted to try out.  
  
An... experiment? Izzy said, his voice weak. Izzy knew that any experiment' that Myotismon did would probably end up in him being dead. What kind of experiment?  
  
Oh, nothing for you to strain your mind over. Myotyismon said, and he turned towards the equipment again. It was then that Izzy noticed a small band around his wrist. It wasn't the thing that tied him down, but it was something else.  
  
What's this? Izzy asked, hoping that he would find out. Myotismon seemed pretty proud of something, but Izzy still didn't fully understand what it was.  
  
That is the little experiment. The Ring of Despair.  
  
The... the what? Izzy asked, trembling as he saw Myotismon fiddling with the controls.   
  
Be quiet, bratty little child. The experiment is now under way. Myotismon slammed his hand down on the controls, and Izzy saw a bright flash of light. The world was swirling again, and Izzy couldn't seem to comprehend what was going on.  
  
Suddenly, Izzy felt himself losing the feeling of his body. He couldn't feel the table anymore. Or even the restraint on his hands. It was as if Myotismon had somehow found a way to separate the mind and body.  
  
_That could be it..._ Izzy realized. But... no, why would he do that? There was really nothing to gain from separating those things. As Izzy felt himself retreating to a dark place, he understood nothing of what was going on.  
  
Izzy stood there in the darkness, in a completely different place. There he heard a hissing voice. It wasn't Myotismon, but something more terrifying, especially in his position.  
  
I am Serphramon... the voice said, Welcome to my Nightmare...  
  


  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  


  
Sora choked back tears. Tai was unconscious with a head injury and Matt was slashed in the arm. It was as if Myotismon was determined to destroy them before they could get to Izzy.  
  
But... why? Sora wondered. She meant, if he wanted to destroy them, it would be all to easy, wouldn't it? And now that they were getting closer to the castle, Joe had picked up Izzy's digivice signal. That wouldn't work if Izzy was dead, would it? Sora didn't think so.  
  
Sora looked over and saw T.K. and Kari crying. She felt a pang of guilt for crying as well, and not comforting them. They must feel so sad, knowing that their brothers were hurt. Matt's arm had broke open in the battle, and all of the bleeding caused him to become unconscious like Tai. They had laid the two injured boys in a nearby cave, but Sora wasn't sure just how long that solution would last.  
  
Sora walked over to T.K. and Kari. It's okay guys. I'm sure that Tai and Matt will be fine. Sora wasn't exactly sure of her assumption, but she tried to sound certain.  
  
I... I want my brother! Kari whimpered, rubbing her eyes. Why does Myotismon have to be so mean?  
  
I don't know Kari. Sora said, I really don't know.  
  
But do you mean that Matt will wake up soon? And he'll be okay? T.K. said, his eyes hopeful.  
  
I'm sure of it. Sora said, smiling.   
  
T.K.'s eyes lit up, and he jumped to his feet. I'm gonna go tell Patamon! he said cheerfully. Patamon and the other Digimon had gone searching for food, still in their own emotional pain.  
  
T.K. walked over by the cave to wait for Patamon, and sat down. Sora said that Matt would be okay, and T.K. knew that Sora would never lie to him. He walked over by Matt and knelt down beside the older boy.  
  
Hey, Matt, Sora said that you and Tai would be okay. T.K. told his brother. Isn't that great? T.K. grinned and said, I was a bit doubtful at first, but now I know that you'll be okay. You're too tough to die, right Matt?  
  
T.K.'s Crest suddenly began to glow. The light shone brightly, almost blinding T.K. as he back up against the cave wall. The light separated into two bright beams of light, descending on Matt and Tai. The two boys simultaneously jerked as the light washed over them. Groaning, Tai blinked his eyes open as Matt struggled to sit up.  
  
You're awake! T.K. shouted, throwing his arms around his brother. Oh, I knew it, Sora said you'd be okay, and you are! Your arm's better and everything!  
  
Sora and Kari ran into the cave, drawn by the light. Seeing Matt and Tai sitting up, and completely healed, they gasped.  
  
But... how? Sora asked.  
  
Oh, Tai, you're all right! Kari shouted, throwing her arms around her brother as T.K. had done. Agumon and I were so worried! And so was everyone else!  
  
What.... what happened? Tai asked.  
  
Yeah, why is my arm okay now? Matt continued.  
  
I don't know. Sora said. Then she came upon an inspiration. T.K., what happened in here?  
  
T.K. grinned. I told Matt that you said he'd be okay, and that I knew he would, and my Crest started glowing.  
  
You mean... Sora said, beginning to understand.  
  
My Crest power healed them! T.K. shouted, and turned to his brother again, aren't you proud of me Matt?  
  
Matt smiled as he tried to hide tears that were forming in his eyes. T.K. had saved him. Matt gave his brother a big hug and said, I'm proud of you whether you save me or not.  
  
T.K. hugged Matt back. Thanks Matt.  
  
Sora, Kari, and a newly healed Tai left quietly. They knew that Matt wasn't usually this emotional, and that he would like to be alone with his brother for awhile. Sora smiled, hiding the tears in her own eyes, and thanked whatever God there was for helping them.  
  


  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  


  
Quietly standing in the shadows, a figure watched the children rejoice. A grin spread on her face, happy for them, and yet... displeased. It was odd that the children hadn't made the deduction of the real Crest power yet, but, she supposed, maybe the deductor of the group was the one that was held hostage.  
  
Thinking of the small child in Myotismon's castle made her scowl. She hated Myotismon for all he was worth, but she had no reason to help the Digidestined child. If she just burst in there to help, it was likely that she would die. Not to mention the fact that it was too late to simply free the child, she would have to reverse the Ring of Despair' process, and that would take way too long for her to do it by herself.  
  
Instead, she continued to look at the other group of children. They were so happy, rejoicing in the fact that two of them survived an attack, contrasting horribly with the desolation and horror that she knew filled the captive child's mind. She sighed, knowing that once this ordeal was over, the memories of it would haunt them all.  
  
**A/N: Heh, heh, don't you just LOVE these new characters? Well, the next part should come out.... sometime... Whenever I get off my butt and finish it. *dodges rotting fruit* Hey! I know that you threw that Ani-Bookworm #1! Stop it! *notices that AB#1 isn't there* Hey, who did throw that? C'mon, I WANT NAMES! *grins* C-ya latyr!**


	4. Default Chapter Title

  


**The Ring of Despair, part 4**  


  
  
  
Where am I? Izzy asked the voice. Although he was stuck in this odd realm of some sort, he could at least find out where and why.  
  
You are still where you were before... Serphramon answered, hissing.  
  
Then why can't I feel my body? Izzy asked simply. It seemed reasonable enough to ask that, considering he felt like a ghost in the darkness.  
  
Because you are no longer in control of your body. Serphramon said.  
  
Well, duh.  
  
Listen child. You are nothing. Nothing at all. Serphramon hissed, and two yellow eyes appeared in the darkness. Look at what I know...  
  
Izzy was washed over by a memory of something... something he had seen not long ago...  
  
  
_His parents were sitting in the room, talking. Although he knew that he shouldn't, Izzy peaked in to listen.  
  
Shouldn't we tell him? his mother's voice asked.  
  
He is still a little boy... his father's replied.  
  
But he is so smart... sometimes I think he already know that he's adopted... that he's not really our son.  
  
Tears came to Izzy's eyes. No... no..._  
  
  
Izzy shouted, breaking away from the memory. My parents explained what happened. That won't hurt me!  
  
Ah, but it will, small child, it will. Serphramon answered. Why do you think that the device that I used to come here was called the Ring of Despair?  
  
Before Izzy could answer, he continued. Because we Digimon who come through there know how to make you despair. We know what your troubles are...  
  
Instantly, a hurtle of memories slashed in Izzy's mind, blasting Izzy's current thoughts back.  
  
  
_How can you be so insensitive?! Palmon yelled.  
  
You little computer geek pip squeak! Pay attention to me! Mimi yelled.  
  
You're pathetic! Get up and work! a gym instructor ordered.  
  
Hey, why don't you go play with your computers, geek boy? We're playing soccer! a boy sneered at him. Izzy had glanced up and seen Tai, watching silently. Not helping him, or even trying. Izzy ran...  
  
You're just a little brat. a girl said, pushing past him._  
  
  
Izzy said softly. Serphramon's eyes disappeared, leaving him alone with the memory of them. Izzy then began to do something that he didn't do much of.  
  
In the silence, Izzy cried.  


  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  


Tai shouted, sliding down a hill. It was wet and muddy, and he had taken a diving leap. It was like a water slide!  
  
Matt said, copying Tai and sliding down. Sora, T.K., Kari, and their Digimon followed suite, and they all landed on the bottom in a heap.  
  
Mimi shouted. How can you guys slide down that icky hill?  
  
Yeah, aren't we suppose to be looking for Izzy? Joe said, resisting the urge to slide down too.  
  
C'mon guys, slide down. Tai said. It'll be much quicker than walking.  
  
Gomamon looked up at his partner. Whadaya say Joe?  
  
Sure, whatever. Joe said, and he and Gomamon slid down as well, yelling.  
  
There is no way I am! Mimi said, and crossed her arms in front of her. You can just wait while I walk down.  
  
Aw, c'mon Mimi. Palmon said, It'll be fun.   
  
Fun? You call sliding down a messy, icky hill and getting all dirty is fun? Mimi shouted. And we're suppose to be looking for Izzy!  
  
He's at Myotismon's castle. Sora explained, getting up and rubbing some mud from her face. At least, that's where we think he is.  
  
Well, what if he-- Hey, what's that? Mimi said, looking at something that she had seen in the distance. Oh! It looks like a... it's a storm!  
  
Palmon said, and she looked the same way Mimi had. It is! We had better get to shelter! Come on Mimi! Palmon sprung out her poison ivy arms, and grabbed Mimi, pulling both of them down the hill.  
  
Ick, I'm all muddy! Mimi shouted.  
  
That doesn't matter! Palmon shouted back, and then she turned to the others. You guys, there a huge storm coming! If we don't get shelter, we could be killed.  
  
The Digidestined and Digimon glanced at each other, and then began running in the opposite direction of the storm. Tentomon, Patamon, and Biyomon flew down low as the children and the other Digimon ran beneath them. Suddenly, it started to rain.  
  
Oh no! T.K. shouted, It's raining!  
  
Kari shrieked as lightning flashed. The entire group jumped at the clap of thunder, and then the rain turned into sheets and sheets of it, drenching the Digidestined instantly. Tentomon, Patamon, and Biyomon landed, unable to fly anymore.  
  
Kari looked around. She could barely see anyone in the gallons of rain and the sudden darkness, not even Tai, although she knew he was there because she was holding his hand. Shivering, she gripped her brother's hand even tighter, afraid that he might disappear in the pouring rain.  
  
Tai's voice shouted. We still have to find shelter.  
  
Yeah, but where? Matt's voice answered, even softer than Tai's. Kari thought she heard T.K. ask where Matt was, and then she heard T.K. begin to cry.  
  
I don't like this storm! he shouted.   
  
Kari felt the tears coming to her eyes too. I don't either. she said, the words barely coming out as she too began to cry.  
  
C'mon guys, this is no time to cry! Joe's voice shouted, coming through strong. We have to find shelter. Just then, another flash of lightning hit a tree nearby, and it burst into flames. Everyone shrieked, and Tai began to pull Kari in the other direction.  
  
Hurry up! he shouted at the other kids, who followed him quickly away from the flaming tree. They continued to run, even after they couldn't see the tree.  
  
We must find shelter! Gabumon said. In a storm like this, we could either get lost or blown away.  
  
a new voice said, You could stand there like idiots until you freeze.   
Everyone gasped and turned toward the new voice. In a flash of lightning, they all saw a group of three Digimon that looked like human girls, except with wings. That was all each of them could see before the light died out.  
  
Who... who are you guys? Mimi stuttered, her teeth chattering in the cold.  
  
Introductions will be made later. a second girl said. Until then, Moramon's castle is this way. Hurry!  
  
Kari felt one of them come by her and Tai. She grabbed Tai's arm and led both of them in a direction. In another flash of lightning, she saw Matt, T.K., and Joe being led by another, and Sora and Mimi by yet another.  
  
They walked in the freezing rain at a quick pace until they reached the shelter. It was a grand castle, or at least, that's what the Digidestined saw of it. As they entered the main room, Kari suddenly felt fatigue.  
  
she whispered. Tai looked down at her. I'm cold and tired.  
  
Yeah, me too. Tai answered. Now that they were inside, they could see the Digimon that saved them more clearly.  
  
One girl had curly black hair and a white dress on. She also had a necklace around her neck, and her feet had white slipper-like shoes on them. Her wings were a pale purple color, and her eye were a beautiful purple as well.  
  
Another girl was getting some blankets, this one with straight blond hair that fell in her face. She was wearing a long skirt and a dark blue t-shirt. Her wings were a light blue, as well as her eyes. She wore a bracelet instead of a necklace.  
  
The third girl had shoulder length light brown hair, with green wings and eyes. Her outfit was a yellow tank-top and black wind pants, and she wore a sparkling ring. She retrieved a bunch of pillows for the children and Digimon.  
  
You should rest. the black haired one said, pointing towards the blankets and pillows. Those things were made especially by Moramon to help warm people up, and they'll help dry you off as well. It wouldn't be wise of you eat or dry off now, seeing as how you're all so tired.  
  
But wait. Agumon said. Who are you?  
  
The black haired girl answered, I am Avimon.  
  
I am Aleahmon. the blond one answered.  
  
And I am Alisiamon. the brown haired girl finished. Now go to sleep.  
  
Kari gratefully grabbed a pillow and blanket and curled up in it. She felt warmed up almost instantly, but before she fell asleep, she heard the new Digimon talking.  
  
Are these the Digidestined? Avimon asked.  
  
Moramon has been watching them, hasn't she? Aleahmon agreed.  
  
Alisiamon sighed. I don't know.  
  
Kari closed her eyes in confusion, and then drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  


:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  


How could this have happened? Myotismon glowered, glaring at Demidevimon. The children were NOT supposed to even see Moramon's village of human Digimon, much less go into it!  
  
There was a storm, Great Master, the kids were rescued by Avimon, Aleahmon, and Alisiamon. I'm sorry, it won't ever happen again! Demidevimon's fearful voice said.  
  
It had better not. You had better succeed. Myotismon threatened.  
  
The likelihood of that happening is below zero. a new voice came. It had a slight hiss to it, and both Myotismon and Demidevimon turned to see the new figure come into the light. It was Izzy, or at least his body. Instead of the usual orange t-shirt, Izzy now wore a black t-shirt and jeans, and he looked almost like one of the living dead, with his face pale and his eyes glaring.  
  
Hey, no one asked your opinion Serphramon, so you just be quiet! Demidevimon shouted, flying up. Serphramon in Izzy's body raised an eyebrow.  
  
Oh? And what do you think that you could do about it? Serphramon taunted.  
  
Demidevimon flew over to the figure of the small boy and glared down at him. Why you little--  
  
Ah, Serphramon. Myotismon said, breaking the slight fight apart. My newest servant.  
  
Serphramon bowed. Yes, and unlike Demi-freak over here, I will destroy the other Digidestined.  
  
Demidevimon shouted.  
  
Oh, just chill out. Serphramon said, a sneer in his voice. You know as well as I do that you won't succeed, so stop pretending.  
  
Demidevimon glared. Just because you're in one of the Digidestined doesn't mean that you are almighty.  
  
Serphramon rose his eyebrows. It doesn't?  
  
  
  
Serphramon rolled his eyes and turned around. Walking quietly down a dark hall, he heard Demidevimon catch up to him.  
  
You wait! Demidevimon ordered.  
  
Serphramon shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. I don't have to listen to a puny little Digimon that would make a better soccer ball than an enemy.  
  
Demidevimon landed in front of him. What's a soccer ball?   
  
Oh, never mind. What do you want, anyway?  
  
Look Serphramon, I'm the top Digimon here, you got that? Demidevimon threatened. Just because you're Master's favorite for now, it doesn't mean that you can move into my spot.  
  
Serphramon gave Demidevimon a look. Let me put it to you this way. If I wanted to take your spot, I could just kill you. It isn't as if it would be hard. You are talking to the legendary Serphramon here, not to a little boy.  
  
Demidevimon turned his head in a snooty attitude. I don't have to listen to a puny little human kid, no matter what kind of legendary Digimon he is. he said, mocking Serphramon.  
  
Serphramon rolled his eyes. Screw you. I'm out of here.  
  
Both of the figures took off separate ways, one going towards Myotismon's chamber, and the other heading towards a smaller room. Little did they know that a figure was watching them, and had been for quite some time. Frowning, the figure crept back into the shadows.  
  


:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  


Mimi shouted, looking around the village. Look at all of the stores! And there are clothing stores!  
  
Avimon nodded. This village is the only one with human like Digimon. Some mock us, calling us Higimon, but that's stupid, isn't it?  
  
Tentomon agreed.  
  
But why do you have stores? Sora asked.  
  
Why you you humans have stores? Aleahmon answered the question with another. We need clothes just as much as you humans do, because our's keep getting wrecked.  
  
Palmon asked.  
  
Because of the-- Avimon started, but Alisiamon cut her off.  
  
No reason that you need to know of. Alisiamon said shortly. Now, you should eat and drink, and we will see what we can do about talking to Moramon.  
  
The group of kids and Digimon nodded, and started walking through the village. There were little Digimon like Avimon, Aleahmon, and Alisiamon everywhere, running around and goofing off. Joe saw a group of chairs and people eating, and he pointed it out.  
  
We can eat there. he said simply.  
  
Yeah, let' go, I'm starved. Tai said, grinning.   
  
The group of Digidestined walked over to the chair and tables, and sat down. Joe looked around at the Digimon eating and asked, Um, how do we get service?  
  
A voice laughed. All of the kids looked down at another little Digimon, this one with a green dress and long blond hair. She looked about the human equivalent of T.K. or Kari's age, and her eyes and wings were bright yellow. she said, giggling, I'm Sashamon!  
  
Another Digimon came up behind Sashamon. And I am Zoemon. she quietly stated. This Digimon was way different from Sashamon, with pitch black eyes and wings. She wore a orange dress, and had red hair, making her look disturbingly like Izzy. Joe and the others exchanged glances at this, and they all remembered why they were on this journey, and frowned a bit.  
  
Well, do you want to order or not? Come on, we don't have all day! Sashamon joked. We're helpers here!  
  
Zoemon said, and pulled out a small notebook like item. Now. Tell us what you wish to eat.  
  
Sora turned to Tai and whispered, Well, Izzy sure is more polite.  
  
Tai whispered back. I'm freaked out. The Digimon looks way too much like him.  
  
Sashamon shrieked.  
  
Um, I don't suppose you guys make cheeseburgers. Matt said.  
  
Or pizza? T.K. asked.  
  
Hot dogs? Mimi joined in.  
  
Sashamon grinned. Yep, we do!  
  
Jaws dropped. You mean, you make these foods? But... Tai began, but then Zoemon just rolled her eyes and kicked him.  
  
ARE YOU INSULTING US? she screamed, frowning. I don't like it when people insult me.  
  
That's it. Any resemblance to Izzy just disappeared. Joe whispered to Matt, who grinned slightly.  
  
Sashamon looked at Zoemon, who was glaring at the now on the ground Tai. Tai glared back. Sighing, Sashamon rolled her eyes and looked at the kids. Okay... so, what do you want to eat?  
  
Everyone ordered cheeseburgers and sighed in relief as the two kids disappeared from sight. Sheesh, that Zoemon girl takes everything literally! Sora complained.  
  
Yes, I wonder why? Gabumon said.  
  
It's because of the Venoteimon Tribe. a voice said. They all turned to see another child-like Digimon, this one with sky blue eyes and wings, and a dark purple dress on. The Tribe is the source of all of our problems.  
  
Joe and the others exchanged glances. What problems? Joe asked.  
  
The Venoteimon Tribe is a tribe of killer beasts who hate us desperately. the child Digimon said, a tear coming from her eye. My friend Kalamon, was kidnapped by them. I'm searching for her today.  
  
Patamon smiled at the small figure. Maybe we could help. What's your name?  
  
I am Cassimon. You would really help me? Cassimon said, her eyes shining. But... we must go now.  
  
Kari began.  
  
Tai said, and turned to his friends. We can get our food later. Let's go!  
  
The group of Digidestined followed the Digimon, Cassimon, into the forest. Joe thought that something was fishy about Cassimon, but he couldn't put his finger on it. She was so little, what could she do? They walked until they reached a clearing, and everyone stopped, looking at Cassimon.  
  
Why'd we stop, Cassimon? Biyomon asked.  
  
Cassimon? I am not Cassimon... or am I? Cassimon said as a sneer grew on her face. I don't want to be Cassimon! One of the stupid Higimon! I want to be a regular Digimon!  
  
Gomamon began.  
  
I want to be accepted! And my friends can give me that! For exchange for you Digidestined! Cassimon said.  
  
All of the Digidestined kids began to back away. They would have continued to back away, except that they noticed that a very large group of Digimon stood behind them, pointing sharp spears at them.  
  
Cassimon grinned. Meet my friends. The Venoteimon Tribe.  
  
  
  
A/N : Oookay, I think I need to explain a few things. One, yes, all of the people in the village are girls, and YES, they all have names that are, well, normal names with mon' added. Sorry, I lack the stamina to create more and more new Digimon... ugh, how on EARTH can they create so many...?  
  
Anyway, Digimon does not belong to me, nor will it ever belong to me with my absurd need to almost destroy certain characters from time to time... um, since some of you people PROBABLY don't like my opinionated thoughts, let's move on.  
  
Please review. I'd appreciate it. Really, I would. *shrugs* Enough talking. Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker is on today, and I haven't seen it yet. Being the avid Izzy fan that I am, it's been torture. C-ya latyr!


	5. Default Chapter Title

  


The Ring of Despair, part 5  


  
  
This isn't good. Joe said, as they turned to face all the Venoteimon that were pointing spears at them. The Venoteimon were short, but strong, and they had brown fur covering their bodies. They had lines of red swooping across the fur, and their eyes were red as well.  
  
Good job, Cassimon. the leader, a larger one with a bigger spear, said. The Digidestined will be destroyed! Instantly, three of the Venoteimon rushed up and knocked Tai, Matt, and Joe over. Pointing the spears in their faces, the leader said. Them first.  
  
Tai shouted.  
  
I can't Digivolve! I'm too hungry! Agumon said, and began to try and head butt the Venoteimon that was on Tai, but other Venoteimon held him and the other Digimon back.  
  
Matt gulped as the spear came down closer to his chest. The sharp point was frighteningly visible, and Matt could imagine it going into his chest, pouring the blood out everywhere and... but wait...  
  
Just then, a flash of red flew down and burned all of the Venoteimon, making them jump back in shock. As the blur slowed, Matt could see a tall, winged girl standing there, like the other Higimon' that they had seen. This one had short red hair, eyes, and wings, and she wore cut-off jeans and a dark green long-sleaved shirt. (a/n: To Monster Rancher fans: Pixie with more clothes, anyone? To anyone else who happens to know my outfit: Yes, she does have good taste, doesn't she? *winks*)  
  
Leave, Venoteimon. she hissed softly. I do not permit foolish scavengers to torment the visitors of my village. Her voice was like steel. Cool and calm, yet she held power that was impossible to resist.  
  
The Venoteimon that still stood over Matt held the spear high over his arm. Your visitors aren't going to be here for long! he shouted, bringing the spear down quickly. Matt braced himself, and the found the Higimon standing by his side, holding the spear in her hand.  
  
You're fast. she said. I'm faster.  
  
The Venoteimon jerked back in surprisment, and then their leader shouted, The group, reacting to this order, retreated into the forest. Matt stood up slowly, T.K. hugging him around the waist, happy that he was okay.   
  
Cassimon began to slink back into the forest, hoping to avoid the powerful Higimon, but with no avail. The tall girl of a Digimon stepped by Cassimon and looked down at her.  
  
I suspected that we had traitors in the midst. she said to Cassimon. You will avoid punishment for now, but I will be watching you, young one.  
  
Cassimon nodded, fearful. Yes... yes, I'm sorry, please... I... I...  
  
the steely voice came from the taller Digimon. Cassimon nodded again, and fled into the forest. The other Higimon looked around and stared one by one at the Digidestined. When she looked at Matt, he felt open somehow, like he was a book and someone was easily reading him. When she had looked at everyone, she nodded.  
  
Hello, Digidestined. she said smoothly. I believe that I have not made the proper introduction. The Digimon still stared at the children, making them draw back some, although she wasn't projecting any signs of danger to them  
  
Calmly, she said, My name is Moramon.  
  


  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  


  
Shut up, already. Izzy muttered, feeling as if he was lost to Earth or the Digiworld. Serphramon had been taunting him for the longest time, and there wasn't anything that he felt he could he do about it.  
  
Oh, why should I? Serphramon hissed. I am the legendary--  
  
Evil Digimon, yes, I know. Izzy cut in. You've told me only about fifty times.  
  
And you keep saying that you don't care. Serphramon answered back. But I think that you should care! After all, I AM the legendary evil Digimon.  
  
And I'm very proud of you for that. Izzy replied. But I still don't care.  
  
Serphramon hissed. You should...  
  
Instantly, Izzy felt the familiar rush of memories being hurled at him. But this time they weren't his memories, they were Serphramon's. The force of the memories was so powerful that Izzy felt himself being pushed back before he could even attempt to resist.  
  
  
_Yes, Master. A shrill voice chattered, worried. Serphramon had gazed down.   
  
You have failed me, fool! Serphramon had hissed, furious at the eager annoyance. It is time that you should understand true power!  
  
The creature trembled, as Serphramon attacked with force. The venom of his Razor Acid' burned the creature, and he screamed in pain...  
_   
  
No, no, stop! Izzy shouted, still hearing the creature's screams. Stop it! I get the picture!  
  
But the memories kept coming...  
  
  
_No! It's Serphramon! A shout rose. Serphramon continued to plow through the small defenseless village. The shrill cries of the small Digimon continued to be heard, and yet Serphramon did not slow down.  
  
We do not offend you Serphramon, please, we are your servants! We will do what you wish! The voice screamed again, terrified.  
  
I will destroy you, you pathetic excuses for Digimon! Serphramon chanted, laughing at their fear. Laughing...  
  
  
_Izzy trembled. No, please stop! Izzy was crying, horrified with this sight. Stop it, please, I've seen enough, stop...  
  
Serphramon's yellow eyes appeared in the darkness. Did you like it...? he hissed, laughing at Izzy for crying.  
  
No! That was horrible... it was disgusting! You're a twisted creature! Izzy said, regaining some courage.  
  
Serphramon laughed again. Mind you, child, those were the nice ones. Some of the others weren't really... permitable for children.  
  
Izzy shook with hatred. You are the most disgusting creature I've ever met.  
  
Serphramon conjured up an image, for the first time showing Izzy what he really looked like. The large serphant was a crude green, with horns and sharp claws. His yellow eyes were sharp and terrifying. Izzy shrunk back from the creature in fear.  
  
Serphramon reached out and grabbed Izzy by the shirt. In this place, Izzy was there, but only in his mind. Still, since Serphramon controlled much of Izzy, he could try and frighten him. Lifting Izzy up off the ground, he grinned, showing his gigantic fangs.  
  
he said, talking about the memories, Is what I'll do to your friends when they come. Or, what you will do to them. Serphramon's grin twisted into an evil smile, and he disappeared, leaving Izzy to fall in remorse.  
  
Crying, Izzy realized just what was happening. Serphramon was controlling his body, and his actions. When his friends came to help... they would think that Izzy was destroying them... somehow. _He's even controlling me..._ Izzy thought bitterly, _He controls what I see...  
_   
Now Izzy could truly see just why this was called the Ring of Despair.  
  


  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  


_   
_Quietly, the group of children followed Moramon. She strode out in front of them, watching for danger. They walked in silence, still somewhat shake by the Venoteimon attack. Suddenly, a group of four other Digimon appeared.  
  
It was Avimon, Aleahmon, and Alisiamon, but this time they were accompanied by a taller, more serious looking Digimon. She had a tight look on her face, and navy blue slacks. Her crystal earrings shone, and she wore a cream-colored sweater. Her eyes and wings were orange, and her hair a dark brown, pulled back in a tight pony-tail.  
  
I see you have found Moramon. Avimon said, smiling. The other new Digimon frowned.  
  
You are not suppose to bring strangers here, Avimon. she snapped sharply. This is unpermitable.  
  
Avimon frowned as well, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. At that moment, Moramon spoke up. You have obviously met Avimon, Aleahmon, and Alisiamon. She then gestured towards the new figure. This is Taramon, another one of the Namely Five.  
  
Tai blinked.The what?  
  
The Namely Five. Alisiamon calmly explained. We are the protectors of this village.  
  
Aleahmon grinned. Yes, we were chosen by Moramon.  
  
Not by me. Moramon said, raising her eyebrows. By the prophecies.  
  
Avimon leaned over and whispered to Sora, She always says that, but we all know that she's the one who did. Prophecies, my butt. Sora grinned.  
  
They continued following Moramon until they reached a small stone building, well away from the village and other Digimon. Moramon then ushered them in, and gave them all something to eat.  
  
Tai asked, munching on a sand which. What are we here for?  
  
Moramon looked at them. I will tell you a tale. I believe that it will be useful for you to know.  
  
The group of children waited for Moramon to start. Avimon, Aleahmon, and Alisiamon also sat by the children, yet also watching carefully out the windows for any unwelcome intruders.  
  
It all started over 100 years ago. Moramon started, speaking softly. At that time, a great and powerful Digimon came to rule lands. This Digimon was the very first evil one, and thus was called the legendary evil Digimon. His name was Serphramon.  
  
At a time when Serphramon was at the peak of his power, and good Digimon came. No one knew his name then, and no one knows it to this day. The Good Digimon challenged Serphramon, telling him to stop his evil deeds. Serphramon accepted the challenge, and was beaten.  
  
Tai shook his head. Wait, what does this have to do with us? And with rescuing Izzy?  
  
Taramon frowned. Listen, child. Be patient for once.  
  
Matt frowned. He was just wondering. Sheesh, you don't have to be so crabby.  
  
Moramon silence them with a sharp glare, and continued, The Good Digimon places Serphramon's spirit in a vile that would never be opened again. But another Digimon, Gennaimon, was very curious with the aspects of the vile. Without permission, he performed an experiment on the vile.  
  
Unfortunately, the experiment failed. Instead of completely destroying the vile as he had wished to do, Gennaimon had changed it into a ring of some sort, one in which if someone had the right equipment, you could open Serphramon's spirit into another's body. Moramon frowned and bit her lip.  
  
When Gennaimon realized what he had done, he went to the Good Digimon to asked for forgiveness. The Good Digimon punished him, and made him half-human, half-Digimon, taking the mon' off of his name and taking away his attributes. Now, to this day, he is Gennai.  
  
Tai gasped. Gennai? GENNAI did that? But he's so... well, not like that.  
  
Moramon nodded. It was an experiment. Gennai did not mean to do that. Slowly, Moramon continued, After the experiment, the Good Digimon buried the ring deep in the ground, and then, for some odd reason, destroyed himself. He separated himself into eight virtues, and placed those virtues into stones. Moramon silenced, thinking.  
  
Sora asked. Is that it?  
  
Joe said, nodding. What does that have to do with us?  
  
The Crests you wear. Moramon stated. They are the Virtue stones. The Good Digimon knew of the prophecies, and he made the stone only able to be worn by the Digidestined. Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, and Light. Those are good virtues.  
  
The entire group of children were sitting, staring amazed at the figure of Moramon. Regaining his voice, Tai said, But how does this involve Myotismon and Izzy getting kidnapped?  
  
Moramon raised an eyebrow. A few years ago, Myotismon discovered the ancient ring, now titled the Ring of Despair, for all of the despair that Serphramon brought to the the world back then. He had finally figured out how to open it, and deliberately placed a HandStone where many strong Digimon lived, hoping to get a strong Digimon for Serphramon to go into. By chance... Moramon trailed off, but now the group of Digidestined knew enough to continue it.  
  
Izzy found the HandStone. Mimi said softly.  
  
Tentomon said. And when Myotismon saw who had found it, he must have been overjoyed. Tentomon sighed, holding back regretful tears.  
  
Wait a minuet. Tai said. But does this mean that Myotismon activated the Ring of Despair on Izzy?  
  
Moramon nodded. Precisely. Myotismon has already activated it. Your friend Izzy now is controlled by Serphramon, the legendary evil Digimon.  
  
The group fell silent. This news was too shocking even to gasp at. Izzy, their friend and fellow Digidestined, was controlled by an evil Digimon. It was like what happened with Leomon, only worse.  
  
Wait a minute. Sora said. Is there a way to, oh, I don't know, destroy Serphramon without hurting Izzy?  
  
Moramon looked at the ground and sighed. That's just the problem. I can't think of any way. Moramon's downcast eyes proved that she was telling the truth.  
  
There was no way to save Izzy. Or was there?  
  


  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  


  
The Venoteimon Tribe Leader gazed into the village, and at all of the Higimon inside of it. This will be ours. He hissed.  
  
Another said. Once Moramon and the Namely Five go to help the child at Myotismon's castle, the village won't be protected. This is perfect.  
  
The leader stood in front of the other Venoteimon, and called for their attention. Prepare, my good troops! As soon as the Namely Five leave, we strike! A cheer rang out through the crowd, and the Venoteimon prepared for battle. Soon, they would have their victory...  
  
A/N: A bit shorter this time, I'm sorry. Too much school work makes my brains go numb. :::bows; ducks to aviod getting hit by a rotten peach; leaves:::


	6. Default Chapter Title

  


The Ring of Despair, part 6  


  
  
Serphramon crept silently towards Myotismon's chamber. The dark walls were cold and chilling, but they didn't scare the legendary evil Digimon in the slightest bit. He was much too powerful to be frightened by mind tricks.  
  
Serphramon had been placed inside the body of one of the Digidestined. The child was sleeping now, or at least, his mind was. His body, on the other hand, was up and awake, creeping quickly towards the largest chamber in the castle.  
  
Serphramon quietly opened the door to the chamber. In the darkness, Serphramon lit up his eyes to be able to see. There he saw what he had come for. The two items that Serphramon believed would help him in defeated the cowardly Digidestined.  
  
The digivice, tag, and Crest of the child that he was in. The Crest of Knowledge.  
  
Why do you think that will help? a voice asked him, and Serphramon physically jerked. Then he blushed, realizing that he had foolishly let the child see what he was doing. Mentally kicking himself, Serphramon refused to answer to question, and instead, made one up of his own.  
  
Why are you even awake, you little brat? Serphramon asked.  
  
He could feel the child's amusement. Brat? So, I see that no matter how powerful someone is, he still uses pathetic and childish name-calling. Sheesh, even I don't do that.  
  
Serphramon glowered. The child was very quickly getting to him, and it wasn't a good thing. Concentrating on destroying your enemies was very hard when the voices in your head were distracting you. (a/n: I'm sorry.... couldn't help it.)  
  
Shut up, child, or I'll slash your friends so much that their blood will run freely and stain the rivers.  
  
Weren't you going to do that anyway?  
  
Serphramon cursed to himself. Then he shut the connection the child had managed to obtain. That child was irritating him like nothing he ever knew.  
  
Except maybe Moramon.  
  


:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  


  
Are you okay? a voice spoke from behind Matt. He turned slightly, just enough to see Alisiamon standing quietly behind him. The other kids were now asleep, but they would wake up in about an hour.   
  
Matt nodded slightly. Yeah, I'm fine. Just kind of... worried.  
  
  
  
Matt sighed. It was obvious that Alisiamon expected him to continue, and he really didn't feel like it. It's kind of stupid, really. I mean... well, it's just that...  
  
Alisiamon sat down next to Matt, looking straight into his crystal blue eyes. You need not stutter. I will not laugh or shun you.  
  
Matt swallowed, a bit taken aback. Yeah, well... It's just that Myotismon has never been able to take control of anyone of us before, and I'm kind of afraid. What if Izzy-- well, Serphramon, what if he attacks T.K.? Or any of us? I wouldn't be able to hurt him, because then I'd hurt Izzy. I don't really want to make that choice.  
  
Ah, you are nervous. Alisiamon said, nodding slightly. I know what you mean. Well, I don't know this Izzy friend of yours, but I can identify with your conflict.  
  
I really don't know much about Izzy myself. Matt admitted, running a hand through his blond hair. Sometimes you just don't notice that he's there... and the other times, it's like he's a computer and he just says the information needed. If I had to tell someone about what I actually know about Izzy, it would take less than thirty seconds.  
  
Alisiamon looked down at her hands, fiddling with the ring on her finger. Yes... Moramon is a little like that, but it's more so that she's all business sometimes. Other times, she is involved in our games... but I feel that she feel's they are childish pastimes.  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow. This girl talked interestingly. Too many large words... Yeah, I get your point. But everyone is different.  
  
I guess even Taramon must have her good points.  
  
Matt laughed. You don't like Taramon at all, do you?  
  
Two words. Slave Driver.  
  
Matt laughed again, and this time Alisiamon joined in. It was then that a voice from behind both of them startled them into jerking out of their conversation.  
  
Well, are we going to get ready to go? the voice said. Matt and Alisiamon turned to see Moramon standing there and smiling slightly at the two. Her short auburn hair was tucked behind her ears so it wouldn't look so messy, and her emerald green shirt was a bit dirty.  
  
Why are you so messy? Alisiamon asked the taller Digimon.   
  
Moramon raised an eyebrow. I have my reasons. But now, yes, I should clean up. Moramon then turned to Matt, hand on her hip. Matt, I have heard that you are quite the cook. Would you mind helping Avimon in the kitchen? Your help would be most appreciated.  
  
Matt agreed, and stood up. Moramon smiled her own thanks, and left towards another building in the village. Matt stood for a moment, unsure of where the kitchen was, when Alisiamon offered her help.  
  
I'll show you. Alisiamon said, and the two walked the other direction to another, taller building. You'll like working with Avimon. She is a pretty good cook herself, and maybe you two could give each other pointers.  
  
Matt said as they reached the building. Thanks for showing me where it was, and could you tell Gabumon and the others where I am?  
  
Of course I will. Alisiamon agreed, and Matt walked into the building. He was met with the sounds of dishes crashing, and a small girl wailing. The was the smell of something burning, and another girl was yelping about not being able to find any seasoning.  
  
What have I gotten myself into?' Matt wondered to himself as Avimon came out of the kitchen room, sighing in relief.  
  


  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  


  
Tai yawned and sat up. Aleahmon was sitting on a chair of some sort, and T.K. and Kari were playing a game with the little children Digimon. Tai walked over to the toddler-like creatures and turned to T.K. and Kari. So, who are they?  
  
T.K. pointed to a small girl with shoulder-length blond hair and pale freckles. She had pale red eyes, and red wings as well. She was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of little jeans. That's Kellymon. She's really nice and loves to play. don't you Kellymon? Kellymon giggled as T.K. tickled her.  
  
And this is Jennimon! Kari said, holding up a small Digimon with curly dark brown hair. She had chocolate brown eyes and wings as well, and a tan dress, much like Mimi's. She's really active.  
  
They both look nice. Tai said, laughing to himself about how cute T.K. and Kari looked while they took care of the little kids. He didn't know why they were, but it was really funny.  
  
Tai walked outside and breathed in the fresh air. It was around nine o'clock (from Tai's estimate) and the sun was bright and shining. Tai was almost feeling happy again... when he felt a pang of traumatizing guilt.  
  
How could he just be sitting here and feeling happy when Myotismon was doing who-knows-what with Izzy?! Izzy was captured by the enemy and all they were doing was sitting around and goofing off! If Kari was missing, Tai would be out all night searching...  
  
Tai frowned as he remembered what had happened when he and Izzy were trapped in the sewers of Machindramon's city. He had been so intent on finding Kari that Agumon collapsed five times. That was when Izzy spoke up about it... (a/n: Okay, look, I know that Myotismon came BEFORE the Dark Masters, but just pretend that he somehow was able to return after they defeated them, okay? Okay.)  
  
  
Call me crazy, Tai, but I think that maybe we should rest a bit. Izzy said.  
  
Tai stopped. We can't! Kari's sick.  
  
I know that Tai, but the point is, she's not here right now!  
  
Tai turned around and glared at the shorter boy. That's my point! We have to find her!  
  
Agumon tried to stop him, knowing how Tai could get when he was angry.  
  
Izzy stepped up, showing more courage than he usually would. Tai, you'd better stop giving us orders or else!  
  
For Tai, time had stopped. What did he mean, or else? Did Izzy really think that he could do anything to him? He'd show him or else'...  
  
  
Tai blinked to stop the tears that came to his eyes. He remembered what he had done after that. Even though Izzy had forgiven him, Tai just couldn't forget the look of pain and sadness on his face after Tai had punched him. If it hadn't been for Andromon suddenly showing up, Tai didn't know just how much he would have hurt the smaller boy.  
  
Is that all I do?' Tai wondered to himself. Do I just need to fight? First I fought with Matt, but that's wasn't a big thing because Matt wanted to fight too, but Izzy didn't want to fight...' Tai remembered what Izzy had said after the fight when Tai told the computer genius to hit him back.  
  
  
No way. I won't resort to that. Violence doesn't solve anything. I'm not going to hit you, Tai. Izzy said.  
  
  
Is he the only one who believes that?' Tai wondered briefly. Because I know that I don't...'   
  
A loud explosion jerked Tai out of his thoughts. He looked up sharply, his goggles reflecting in the sunlight. A group of large flying Digimon were flying around in the sky, aiming their missiles at the Digimon village. Tai ran quickly back into the shelter and cast a worried look at Aleahmon.  
  
They're called Flytroesamon. Aleahmon said in her annoyingly calm voice. But Tai noticed that there was now an edge of worry in the young Digimon's voice, and he proceeded to look out the window with the other kids.  
  
Aleahmon continued, Flytroesamon are vicious flying beasts. They're like flying killing machines, and they never give up until what they planned to do is finished. Their Dark Sky Beam' is extremely dangerous.  
  
Tai frowned deeply at this news, and cast a quick glance at the rest of the group. The Digimon were all here, and so were the kids... wait a minute! Tai made a quick head count. Sora, T.K., Kari, Joe, Mimi... where was Matt?  
  
Hey, everyone, Matt's gone! Tai announced, a worried look on his face. T.K. looked quickly around himself, and his face crumpled slightly as he realized that Tai was right. Gabumon was stock silent himself, glancing worridly around for his human companion.  
  
Where is he? T.K. asked, worried beyond belief. The creature were getting closer, and Tai noticed that the group of human-like digimon fighting them off weren't doing a great job. He then saw a group of digimon that had jumped off of one of the Flytroesamon invade a large building.  
  
The door to the home burst open, and Tai saw the figures of Alisiamon and Taramon appear in the door. Alisiamon nodded to the children to assure their safety.  
  
Come on, Aleahmon, we need the Namely Five now! Taramon barked.   
  
Aleahmon nodded, and then looked in confusion out the window. I see Moramon fighting, but where is Avimon?  
  
Alisiamon gasped at the sight she saw. The other kids and digimon ran to the door to see the building that the digimon earlier had invaded. Oh no, both Avimon and Matt are in there! Alisiamon said.  
  
All of the Digidestined yelped, shocked.  
  
He was helping Avimon cook! Alisiamon yelled back, and began to run towards the building. We have to save them!  
  


  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  


  
Mimi ran quickly towards the nearly collapsing building. She was breathing hard and could barely keep up with Tai, Agumon, Alisiamon, and Gabumon, but she was really worried. Izzy was already kidnapped, and Mimi couldn't stand it if Matt were too.  
  
The door to the building burst open, and Mimi gasped. A weird looking Digimon came out, with really strong arms and wings that were folded in front of him. Mimi looked down at Gabumon in confusion.  
  
That is called a Gargoylamon. Gabumon explained, breathing hard. They are basically all muscle and no brains whatsoever. But they know how to get the job done, and they don't stop until it's finished. Their Crescent Chain Punch' is enough to wipe out a few trees!  
  
Mimi looked up again at the ugly creature and gasped. The monster had pulled away his wings to reveal Matt and Avimon pinned by his strong arms. Both Matt and Avimon were struggling furiously, but with no avail. Gabumon was right; the creatures were basically all muscle.  
  
Mimi heard Matt gasp out, and Mimi felt tears well up in her eyes. Matt did care about them... Mimi blinked back the tears as she realized that Palmon had digivolved to Togemon already. Mimi lowered her head as her crest began to glow as well.  
  
~*Togemon Digivolve to... LILLYMON!*~  
  
Lillymon sped towards the Gargoyal-like Digimon, startling him with her speed. Gargoylamon dropped Avimon as her was blasted, but somehow kept his grip on Matt. Both creatures -Matt and Gargoylamon- were blasted back into a wall. Lillymon stopped as she saw Matt still there, conscious but obviously in pain, with blood dripping down the blond boy's face.  
  
Avimon took her freedom to the advantage. Flying high in the air, she place both of her hands on her necklace and concentrated deeply, forming a ball of energy. Taking her hands away from her chest, she raised them wide and chanted, Deep Waters Submerge! The blast of dark blue-purple energy blasted at the Gargoylamon and Matt. Mimi gasped at Avimon's actions, seeing that Matt was there.  
  
A large wing blocked the attack, and Mimi saw the Flytroesamon had returned. Grateful, the Gargoylamon climbed on the large Digimon's back, still holding onto a furiously struggling Matt. The Flytroesamon's wings began to buzz as it picked up speed, blasting back Lillymon and Avimon. Soon, the Digimon was up in the air and nearly out of sight.  
  
Tai and Mimi shouted at the same time, both voices hurt and scared.  
  
Lillymon frowned. I'm going after them! she shouted, and flew off. Avimon landed and looked down at the ground in shame that she couldn't help Matt. Mimi ran up to her in anger.  
  
Why'd you attack that icky Digimon when Matt was there?! Mimi asked. You could have killed him, instead of... of... Mimi couldn't say what she was thinking, and she collapsed in tears. No.... first Izzy, and now Matt... Myotismon was attacking and capturing them one by one... Mimi's shoulders shook as she cried for her friends.  
  
It wouldn't have hurt Matt. Avimon said quietly, a hint of failure in her voice. I made it so that it would have only hurt Gargoylamon.  
  
Alisiamon place her hand on Avimon's shoulder, comforting her. It wasn't your fault, Avimon.  
  
It is. Avimon said, a tear dripping from her own eye. Matt's been captured, and I could have stopped it. It is all my fault. With that, Avimon sprung into the air and flew away.  
  
Mimi looked up at the sky where Lillymon had disappeared. Lillymon...' Mimi thought. Save Matt, please... Izzy's already gone, I don't want to lose Matt too...'  
  


  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  


  
Let me go! Matt growled at the Digimon that had captured him. Hear me? Let. Me. GO! Matt struggled, but it was like fighting against a tornado or something. There was no chance of you succeeding at all.  
  
No. I must capture Digidestined. The creature answered. Matt rolled his eyes at slow talking, and continued to fight. He blinked back the tears that were threatening to form in his eyes as he thought of his friends. They had all looked so worried as he was captured. He had failed them...  
  
Flower CANNON! A voice shouted, and Matt jerked as far as he could in the grasp of the evil digimon to see... Lillymon? The blow of the flower cannon made the digimon that Matt was on jerk to the left, and they all stumbled.  
  
Lillymon buzzed down and kicked the evil Digimon in the head, happy as he let go of Matt. She was about to grab Matt when the other flying Digimon jerked to the right, making Matt fall backwards towards the edge of the digimon. Lillymon gasped as Matt teetered on the edge.   
  
Matt glanced helplessly at Lillymon as he toppled backwards. The ground came rushing up at him as he began to fall....  
  
  
  
  
A/N: *deep breath* Thank goodness, I'd thought I'd never get that done! Ya know, I've noticed that I seem to LOVE cliffhangers... do you guys? *notices the people beaming assorted fruits* Umm..... I guess not. *dodges mellon and pear; and glares at Cybra and DCI* Gee, thanks for the support, guys.  
BTW, the last time I checked, I didn't own Digimon. I'm not claiming that I do. They belong to Toei. Also...**PLEASE REVIEW**!


	7. Default Chapter Title

  
**  
The Ring of Despair, part 7**  
  
  


  
  
The vampire-like Digimon turned around as he heard the voice, and stared down at his newest warrior, Serphramon. The boy (or Digimon) stood there confidently, smirking broadly.  
  
Myotismon narrowed his eyes. What do you want, Serphramon?  
  
Oh, nothing really. Serphramon answered. I just don't want to stay in a little child's body.  
  
What are you saying? Myotismon asked, a sudden worried feeling coming over him. He knew that Serphramon was extremely powerful, but nothing could reverse the Ring of Despair... unless, he wasn't going to reverse it...  
  
Hold still, vampire-boy. Smirking, Serphramon brought out the digimon and Crest of Knowledge that the Digidestined boy owned. A beam of purple light shot out from the Crest, and enveloped Myotismon. Myotismon gasped as he realized what was happening.  
  
The small boy suddenly was wrapped in pure blackness, the only things not changing were his eyes, that were already black. The black light shot out at Myotismon, and into his eyes. Suddenly, Myotismon felt another presence in his mind.   
  
I am not a fool. Serphramon's voice said, startling the once powerful digimon. Your body is much better for attacking than that little boy's.  
  
Myotismon realized what was happening with a sudden chill. Serphramon had used the Crest of Knowledge to transport himself into Myotismon's body. Since he was a digimon, Myotismon could still see what Serphramon was looking at. And now, Serphramon was looking at the collapsed Digidestined child.  
  
Mustn't let him stay, right Myotismon? Serphramon said to him, gloating. As much as Myotismon despised the Digidestined, he suddenly wished that the boy was strong enough to run and tell his friends. But the child -Izzy- was unconscious and unaware of the coming danger.  
  
Serphramon grinned with Myotismon's mouth, and aimed straight at the small orange-shirted child, limp on the ground. Crimson Lightning!  
  


  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  


  
Kari looked up as she saw Moramon flying off in a different direction than Lillymon. Hey, Moramon! Where are you going?! Kari shouted at her, curious.  
  
Moramon looked down at Kari, her red eyes calm and wise. I have a reason to leave, young Hikari. Protect Takeru.  
  
Kari asked, confused at that statement. Protect T.K.? Why?  
  
Moramon smiled in a peaceful manner. Protect Takeru, Hikari. If you need, ask Aleahmon. With that last comment, Moramon flew swiftly off, towards Myotismon's castle. Kari frowned. How did she know the exact direction to go?  
  
Kari felt a sudden grasp on her wrist, and she looked up into the concerned face of her brother. Tai was breathless and looking extremely worried, and he said to her, Kari, let's go this way.  
  
Why, Tai? Kari asked, eyes wide. This was getting way to confusing. First Moramon went off towards Myotismon's castle without them, and now, Tai was going to go off in another direction, instead of Myotismon's castle as they had first agreed on?  
  
Tai's voice wavered slightly. Because Matt went that way, and he might be hurt.  
  
But Izzy might be too!  
  
Izzy can survive a little while longer, Kari, I'm sure of it.  
  
Kari frowned. Tai was acting really weird. It was probably because of the bond between Tai and Matt, the friendship that they shared. She knew that Tai and Matt were now best friends, whereas Izzy wasn't. Thus, Tai would be more worried about Matt than Izzy, even though Izzy was probably in more danger.  
  
No, Tai. Kari replied.  
  
Tai let go of Kari's wrist and gazed down at her, amazed. Wh-- what? What do you mean, Kari?  
  
I mean, why don't we split up? You, Mimi, Sora, Joe, Taramon, and your digimon go and look for Matt. Me, T.K., Aleahmon, Avimon, Alisiamon, and our digimon will go to Myotismon's castle like we planned, okay? Kari said firmly, looking Tai straight in the eye.  
  
Tai jerked, taken aback. But- why, Kari?  
  
Kari turned to leave with T.K. and the three members of the Namely Five, who were all listening and ready to follow. Softly, she said, Because I think that Izzy might be in a bit more trouble than Matt, Tai, and I personally want to help him.  
  
Kari continued to walk towards the forest. She wasn't even sure that Tai had heard her.  
  
  


:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  


  
Moramon continued to speed quickly towards Myotismon's castle. What if I'm too late? Oh, this is horrible, just horrible! I can't be too late, I can't!'. As she thought this, her red wings beat faster, pushing as hard as she could ever remember. Suddenly, the gloomy castle that she knew was Myotismon's came into view.  
  
No time to slow down now', Moramon thought, feeling a sharp pain in her chest and side as she began to gasp for more air than she could hold. I have to save the Digidestined child... I must! The world depends on it!' She flew as quickly as she could towards the entrance of the castle, and sped by the guards. It was because of her psychic powers that Moramon often knew of danger ahead, and for that, she was a great leader.  
  
a guard gasped as the red blur zoomed by him, knocking the digimon down to the ground. Moramon ignored the small creature as she tried to find the missing child's essence. Where is he, where is he?!' Suddenly, she felt it, and followed the feeling inside of her to the room to her left.   
  
Once inside, she saw something that no one in their right mind would ever want to see. Myotismon's was standing above a small form, his Crimson lighting heading to the neck of the child, preparing to snap it in two. Moramon saw this all, with a fear that only a helpless bystander could have.  
  
Moramon yelped, unable to contain herself. The yell drew a start from Myotismon, and he jerked in slight shock as he saw her standing there. Luckily, that ever so slight turn made the Crimson lighting miss the boy's neck, and it hit him in the side, propelling him into the wall....  
  
Which might not have been a good thing.  
  
Moramon stared in horror as the limp child hit the wall with a loud thud, and then fell back to the ground, looking... well...  
  
No...  
  
He couldn't be...  
  
....dead?  
  
He was dead?  
  
Dead. A Digidestined had been killed.  
  
A blast of red hit Moramon, making her pay for that one moment of hesitation. She knew that she shouldn't have paused, knowing that Myotismon was coming for her at that very moment, and that she may pay for it dearly in the future... or even now. But still... a Digidestined was... he could be...  
  
Moramon glared at Myotismon, a new anger in her eyes. Because of you, Myotismon, this world's one chance for survival is ruined. You shall pay. Without waiting for a corny retort from the hideous beast in front of her, Moramon continued to do what she should have done long ago. Burning TORCH!  
  
A wall of red-orange fire began to surround Moramon, her entire heart and soul giving more power to the flames. The fire wrapped around her, licking her body with it's heat, and Moramon glared up at her foe, standing before her with a look of astonishment on his evil face. Suddenly, the flames that surrounded the female digimon shot out at Myotismon, and blasted the vampire-like digimon into a nearby wall.  
  
Sudden silence enveloped the room.  
  
Recovering from her attack, Moramon sank to her knees, breathing deep breaths of air. Slowly, she looked up, seeing the limp form of the young Digidestined child before her, and gathered her strength. Standing up, Moramon began to walk to the child, hoping beyond hope that maybe... just maybe...  
  
Moramon collapsed by the young boy, his face pale. She took in his injuries, and shook with unshed tears as she saw the pain that he must have gone through. The boy was malnourished and sickly-looking. Bruises covered his body, and a large gash was on the back of his head from where he had hit the wall. But... aside from that...  
  
Moramon gasped as she saw slight movement coming from the boy. A small rise and fall in his chest... He was alive? But... how could he be... alive? Eyes widening, Moramon froze for a moment as she saw that, indeed, the young Digidestined child was alive...  
  
Alive...  
  
The child.... alive...  
  
The Digiworld could still be saved...  
  
Snapping out of her acclaimed trance, Moramon quickly reached into a small bag that she was carrying over her shoulder, and pulled out a thick piece of long cloth- or, as they used it, a bandage. Wrapping the cloth around the child's head, Moramon tightened it in hope to stop the blood that was flowing freely from the wound.  
  
After the injury had been cared to, Moramon carefully took the child in her arms, hoping to support him even as she flew. Although she wasn't going as fast as before, Moramon flew as fast as she dared to the outside, not even going past the guards this time. As she continued to fly towards her home, the young Digidestined boy unconscious in her arms, one thought continued to rage through her mind.  
  
How in the world could he have survived the blast?'  
  
  


:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  


  
Matt felt himself propelling forward, into the forest of trees beneath him. As he came closer, he realized that the branch in front of him could easily be used to save him, and the young blond-haired boy reached out in front of him, hoping beyond hope that his fingers would catch the branch.  
  
As his fingers touched the branch, Matt tightened them, swinging into a perfect backward flip. He swung up and let go of the branch, twisting backward and landing on the narrow branch with perfect precision. Once he was steady, Matt sat down quickly, trembling slightly.  
  
a voice said, and Matt turned to see Lillymon staring at him with a look of suppressed amazement on her face. How on Earth did you do that?  
  
Matt grinned slightly. My mom forced me to take gymnastics when I was little. I still remember a few things.  
  
I'll say!  
  
Matt looked down, and decided that it would be safe enough to just jump, and he did. As he landed, Matt realized just how dangerous it was just to be here, not too mention how close he had come to death. Looking up at Lillymon, Matt asked, Do you know where the other's are?  
  
No really... Lillymon responded, blushing slightly. But I do know that we came from that direction. Lillymon pointed to the right, and continued, So we should just go back that way and hope we run into them and are able to make it back to the village.  
  
Matt nodded, and both he and Lillymon began to walk (or, in Lillymon's case, hover) towards that direction. Both were silent, Matt rubbing his sore arm constantly. He couldn't believe how luck he had been to not be seriously hurt, but he hoped that the others had gone after Izzy as planned, instead of changing their plans just because of him.  
  
a voice shouted, and instantly, Matt nearly fell down because Mimi had just then rammed into him, hugging the blond boy tightly. Oh, Matt, I was so worried that you'd be dead! Oh, you are okay, right? I mean, I'm not hurting you? Are you positive that you'll be okay?!  
  
Mimi said everything so quickly and with such a sniffling voice that Matt only caught half of what she had said. Umm.... yeah, I'm fine. Matt said, embarrassed at the fact that Mimi was hugging him so tightly. Uh, Mimi, are you okay?  
  
Mimi said, looking up at Matt with a wide grin, and Matt could see the tears in her eyes. I was just so worried that you'd be hurt!  
  
Matt grinned slightly, blushing about the fact that she was so worried. Thanks, Mimi... I appreciate it.  
  
Mimi looked up at him with sparkling brown eyes. Anything for you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: *gasp* Utter... sap.... Mimato.... *chokes; dies* *suddenly comes back to life* Okay, the Mimato was for... Liaka, I believe... her, or was it Nikki Ishida? Eh, someone asked me for Mimato in here... I have a bad memory...   
  
*takes a deep breath* GOMEN NASAI FOR NOT GETTING THIS OUT SOONER! I mean, can you say The Ultimate Writer's Block'? I mean, I can write Gem Warriors, but The Ring of Despair' has been HARD... hopefully, the end will be out soon! (geh, yeah, right. *dodges multiple knives* Oh... RIGHT! The next part will come out as soon as possible! Really!)  
  
Gomen ne that this was so short... I just wanted to get it out soon! ^^;;;; Well, arigatou for reading, and please review. Ja ne! Kyra-chan.  


  



	8. Default Chapter Title

  
  


**The Ring of Despair, part 8**  


  
  
This isn't working... Myotismon, or rather, Serphramon muttered, glaring out the window at the valley below. He had just recently woken up from the attack by Moramon, and was now trying to pinpoint just where the annoying fairy-like digimon had run off to- without much success.  
  
I'm glad.' Myotismon thought, sneering in the mind of Serphramon. You deserve a little bit of failure.' Serphramon felt a rage of anger at the mocking that was so obviously coming from this unworthy digimon's mouth, and he blocked Myotismon's rantings out of his mind. Suddenly, for no reason that he could see, Serphramon felt his mind begin to drift, remembering an unrecorded time in history- the Time of the Lost.   
  
Serphramon narrowed his newly acquired eyes, and clenched his fists. The very _mention_ of the Lost Times made him grow furious. But it wasn't really the Lost Times that angered Serphramon, it was the group of children who had stopped him from emerging back into the Digital World and taking control- The Celtic Cross. Truth be told, the group of kids were actually the Digidestined of that time, but they called themselves The Celtic Cross. Serphramon never really understood why...  
  
Not even when he took over the mind of the Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability- at least, of that time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aqua.  
  
The was her name. Not her real name, obviously. It was a nickname that her friend, Kate, had given her, once Kate saw how much Aqua liked to swim – not to mention Aqua's blue hair. I never did learn her real name, actually... I never cared to ask, and she never cared to tell me. So, to this very day, I know her as Aqua  
  
It was strange, really, how I came to take control of her. It was in a fierce battle between I and the Celtic Cross, and I wasn't one to give up- even when Toccorimon, the Desti-Digimon of Hope, fired his deadly Jagged Arrow' attack at me. I wasn't going to be defeated- not after that good digimon, who remained unnamed to this day, had ridden me of my victory and life. I wasn't going to let a group of children, of all creatures, destroy me then.  
  
The Celtic Cross members stood side-by-side, glaring up at me. Nearest me, from where I was to the right of them, I could see the twins- Kale and Kate; boy and girl. Kale was the Digidestined of Hope, while Kate was Love and Sincerity. Those two had a tendency to argue, I had noticed, but they were in perfect agreement at that moment.  
  
Standing beside Kate was Lys, the Digidestined of Light. She was often the brightest of the group, noticing things about plants and weather that even Aqua failed to acknowledge. It was apparently because of her love for nature that Lys was able to achieve this, but nevertheless, she managed it.  
  
Beside Lys was the oldest of the group; the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship. Alan was his name... Unlike the child of Courage from this time, or the child of Friendship, I had noticed that Alan was more like a flowing river than a burning flame or an patch of ice. Alan went with the flow, and offered support, yet... somehow, he held more valor and compassion than any of the others.  
  
And then there was Aqua.  
  
Aqua was very strange... and quite ingenious, if I may say. She was able to understand my motives, and somehow, she was able to realize that I had arrived in this time from the past- where I had been killed. Somehow, Aqua realized that the force of good was so powerful that it hadn't just killed me- it had ridden me from that time altogether. And that is how I had come to attack them.  
  
It was a desperate tactic, I know. But what was I suppose to do? Let those- those children destroy me?! It was one thing to be destroyed by your obvious superior; by the greatest power in the Digital World. But there was no way on the Digiworld that I was going to allow myself to be killed by a group of children- no matter how powerful they appeared to be. So, under the circumstances, I used my ultimate attack, and did something that I never thought possible.  
  
I enslaved Aqua from the inside.  
  
I was aiming for Alan, actually. As how he was the oldest of the group, and who appeared to be the strongest. But, as nature had it, Lys was able to see the attack coming as soon as I looked in Alan's direction. She shouted a warning, and Alan ducked- but my mind was able to continue on, and hit Aqua, who had been standing behind him. Aqua was actually taller than Alan, although she was a year younger. So, even though I aimed the attack at Alan's head, it hit Aqua right in the throat.  
  
That was how I came to know about the humans. They were so easily controlled, it seemed, as I took control of the young girl. She was furious, of course, as any sane creature would be, but after awhile, I do believe that she began to get used to it. Somehow, Aqua was even able to regain her own sight- a trait of which I had stolen. Later, she was able to smell, and even feel the heat or chill of the temperature.  
  
I had shrugged this off. Personally, I had figured that I was just letting my guard down, and I just needed to become stronger mentally. But, while I was ignoring this, Aqua was deducting what was happening. She knew that she was gradually regaining her own body, and Aqua was _nothing_ if not determined.  
  
That was how Aqua was able to over power me.  
  
It all happened quite suddenly. One moment, I was in complete control, and I was attacking the Celtic Cross members- luckily, they were reluctant to attack Aqua's familiar form. But the next thing I knew, I was shoved into the depths of Aqua's mind, and she collapsed to the ground. Because of this sudden move, one of the Digimon's attacks hit. Although the attack was only suppose to hit my feet, when Aqua had fallen, her head displaced her feet.  
  
Aqua perished that day, as well as I.  
  
I don't know if Aqua somehow survived- she might have. I will never know, I believe, but I do know that afterwards, I was sent to the solitary confinements of the Ring of Despair. And the rest is history... I was freed by Myotismon, and placed in the body of a human boy. You have no idea how frightened I had been when I realized that the boy was actually the Digidestined of Knowledge- like Aqua was. I hid my fear well, as I should, but the very thought of reliving the past sent chills down my spine.  
  
That was why I enslaved Myotismon instead of the boy. If I had stay in the child's body, I knew that the same thing would have occurred. In fact, it had already been occurring- the child had been able to see what I had been doing a few nights before I exchanged hosts. It was a good thing that I did leave the boy; apparently, the Digidestined were getting extremely angry about the fact that he was enslaved.  
  
All I knew, though, was that I wasn't going to be ridden of my victory for the third time.  
  
This time, I would win.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serphramon blinked suddenly, as he emerged from his thoughts. In a burst of insight, Serphramon realized that he knew exactly what to do to be able to destroy the Digidestined of this time- and how to. Clicking the window on the screen of his computer close, Serphramon began to look up information on the battles that these children had faced in the past. After look the information over, Serphramon smirked as he came across an inscription, which was meant for Devimon...  
  
  
_The evil will grow horrifically large, showering despair upon the Digidestined. Evil will attack the children, and appear to win, but he will be destroyed by the smallest of the seven..._  
  
  
Serphramon said, a cunning smile crossing over his face. Looking at another batch of information, Serphramon was able to deduct that it wasn't just Hope that possessed a quality of defeating their enemies. There was one more child, a young boy, who also was able to accomplish this.   
  
Serphramon clenched his fists. I will destroy them, and get rid of Knowledge while I'm at it. No one will rid me of my victory _this_ time.'  
  


  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  


  
The shadows drifted, casting a blank look on the corridor of the room. As the sunlight flickered across the stone panels on the wall of the castle- of Myotismon's castle. A figure of a young human was seen, standing perfectly still against the side of the wall. This figure was thin and tall, and had a definite determination in its' face.  
  
Placing a hand on the wall of the temple, this person tried hard to read the inscription that was engraved there, but it was obvious that the unknown creature wasn't able to. Frowning and clenching of fists proceeded, and the figure stepped back, quite angry at being unable to decipher the meaning of the inscription. Before sinking again into the shadows, a low whisper was heard coming from the young person's mouth.  
  
I will defeat you. the child murmured. It is my destiny.  
  
  


:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  


  
Tai! Tai, slow down! Sora said, trying hard to catch her breath. Mimi had long since run off, in hopes of finding Matt, and Tai was apparently doing the same. The bad thing was that Tai wasn't listening to anyone, and most of them were getting exhausted with the extent of the overwork.  
  
TAI! STOP! Sora yelled, right in Tai's ear. The brown-haired boy did stop, surprisingly enough, but as she looked up, Sora realized that it wasn't because of her ranting and raving- merely, it was because of the fact that Matt and Mimi were coming up over the hill, both smiling.  
  
Matt said, walking forward and hitting Tai lightly on the shoulder. Matt paused for a moment, before saying, Hey, Tai, what's the matter? Are you feeling okay?  
  
It was at that instant that Tai reached up and grabbed Matt by the collar of the shirt, bringing the tall blond down to his eye level. The two boys were face to face, and Tai waited a moment before hissing, You will _never_ do that again, you hear me, Matt?! I am not going to wrack me brains out worrying for you, if you're just going to walk on back, smiling. You got that, Matt?! Do you understand?!  
  
Matt jerked back, wrenching his shirt out of Tai's grasp. Narrowing his blue eyes down at the smaller boy, Matt's rebuttal to Tai's speech was, Like I _asked_ to be kidnapped by some psycho digimon?! Tai, you don't get it! It's a _good_ thing that I'm all right, because if I wasn't, then we'd have two people to watch out for, no just one! Clenching his own fists, Matt continued, saying, Izzy's already captured by Myotismon! Did you _really_ want me to join in the ranks of enslaved Digidestined?!  
  
I don't care, Matt! Tai responded, not backing down. We all were worried sick-!  
  
I didn't ask you to worry for me! Matt replied bitterly. Standing back, and crossing his arms over his chest, Matt said, And besides, when Izzy disappeared, you didn't seem to care all that much. Aren't you worried about our resident computer genius? Why didn't you go look for him instead of bitchin' at me?!  
  
Tai glared ferociously, his brown eyes narrowed. Izzy is enslaved by Serphramon, remember?! He's trapped like that! There is nothing that we can do to save him, and I've already accepted that! You, on the other hand, had a fleeting chance to escape Izzy's fate, and I was worried that I was about to lose another friend! At these last words, Tai backed down, looking as if he was about to cry. Almost sounding as if he was choking, Tai muttered, Izzy's gone, Matt... and it's my fault for fighting with you. I don't care what anyone says, because I know it's my fault. Izzy's gone because of me.  
  
Matt's clear blue eyes softened slightly, and he put his hands on Tai's shoulders, saying, Look, Tai, let me tell you something. Izzy isn't dead. He's just been taken over by some freaky digimon from the past. And, you know what? We are the Digidestined. Trust me, Tai, we'll find a way to save Izzy.  
  
Not if I have any say in it.  
  
All of the children and digimon turned abruptly at the familiar voice, and were amazed to see Myotismon standing there, an evil grin playing on his lips. His straw-colored hair was blowing slightly in the wind, and his fingers were clenched tightly in a gesture of intimidation. It was amazing, though, about the color of his eyes; they were blood red. Not bright red, or maroon, but a deep, abundant blood red- the very color that made your own blood stand still in your veins.  
  
Matt twisted his face into a scorning appearance. What, aren't you off enslaving more innocent kids?  
  
Don't worry, that innocent child' of yours has been, shall we say, indisposed. Myotismon hissed, a smirk on the vampire-like digimon's face. And I am not who you may think, young Yamato. Myotismon is no longer. I am, and always will be, Serphramon. The grin on his face widened even more as he continued, saying, And you all we be my next victims.  
  
Tai turned to Matt, a confused look on his face. What does he mean, indisposed'?  
  
Matt turned slowly to Tai, a horrified and saddened look on his face. His blue eyes glassy, as if they were about to shed tears, Matt said, He means that Izzy's dead, Tai. Matt clenched his fist, a snarl crossing over his face. And if we don't fight, we're going to be next! With a sudden rush of anger, Matt shouted, Gabumon! Digivolve!  
  
Tai agreed, barely recovering from what Matt had told him. Agumon! You, too! The two digimon instantly began the sequence of warp digivolving, but the vampire-like creature before them simply smiled and sent a sudden wave of yellow-brown mist down at the two digimon. As the mist touched them, Agumon and Gabumon suddenly stopped during the sequence, twitching slightly.  
  
Matt ran over to Gabumon, and Tai ala Agumon. Shaking the wolf-like digimon on the shoulder, Matt's eyes were wide in horror as he nearly whispered, Gabumon? Gabumon, speak to me, please! Gabumon!  
  
Agumon, c'mon, buddy, don't be like this! Tai pleaded nearby. Agumon, please! Snap out of it! Choking back a sob, Tai whispered, Please... please...  
  
Out of nowhere, Tai felt himself lifting off the ground, and gasped as his breath was forced out of him. Hearing the sudden cries of amazement and fear from his fellow Digidestined, Tai could only guess at what was happening – and he had a pretty good guess. Jerking his head around to look, Tai could see the form of Myotismon, who was actually Serphramon, laughing at him as he lifted the brown-haired boy into the air.  
  
Tai's breath was cut startlingly short as he tried to escape from the invisible prison, and his mind began to swim. Realizing what was happening – he was being choked – Tai's hand instantly flung to the most important thing that he held – his tag and crest. Ripping it away from his neck, Tai threw the necklace-like item down to the ground, just as his vision became impaired.  
  
Darkness swallowing him whole, Tai escaped his suffering to the eternal black bliss...  
  
  


:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  


  
T.K. shivered, his wide blue eyes darting from side to side. Beside him, Kari was striding forward, looking scared but determined, and the rest of the digimon were walking behind them in silence. As a sudden light flickered on his face, T.K. looked up to see the dim lights that surrounded Myotismon's castle greeting them calmly. Head turning to Kari, T.K. murmured, There it is.  
  
Kari muttered back, a definite strand of fear in her voice. Looking up at T.K. with her bright brown eyes, the brown-haired girl said, But we'll be able to take it, right?  
  
T.K. smiled, and whispered – for some reason he simply felt like whispering in the presence of this great and horrible castle – back, Of course we will! We aren't the children of Hope and Light for nothing, right?  
  
Kari smiled back, her face lit up in the dim reflection of the lights.   
  
Avimon glanced up at the towering building, a grim smile coming to her lips. Musing to herself, she murmured, I do believe that there is an underground entrance to that building in a cave nearby. As an escape route from fire or an attack or something, I'm sure... Casting a glance at the others beside her, she asked, Do you suppose that we should enter through there, or shall we continued on and try our luck with the front.  
  
Definitely the cave. Alisiamon answered, and T.K., Kari and the others nodded.   
  
It's our best chance at getting in without being attacked, after all. T.K. said reasonably.  
  
Kari nodded. Let's go.  
  
Silently, the group moved toward the cave, Avimon leading, and Aleahmon covering the back. Reaching the small and nearly hidden cave, the group entered, not knowing what to expect from this unknown area. T.K. looked over at Kari as they entered, and she gave him a look that said she knew how he felt about all of this – terrified, and yet, free. They weren't following their brothers on this one, they were on their own.  
  
And no matter what anyone said afterwards, it felt good.  
  
Shaking off the slight resentment he felt towards Matt at that moment, T.K. moved further into the dark cave, shadows dancing along the walls as he moved. Shivering slightly, the blond-haired boy continued to dart his eyes around, searching for what might be an entrance of some sort. At least, he was until he suddenly felt the cold steel of a sharp blade press against his neck, immobilizing him.  
  
Everyone, freeze. a cold voice ordered. Or I slice his throat open.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: *sigh* Well, at least this didn't take as long as the last one, right? *pleads* Right? *sighs; shrugs* Anyways, just so everyone knows, yes, I did insert authors as the Celtic Cross- well, their names, at least. is Aquarius, is DCI, and Kate, Kale, and Lys are their respective selves.  
  
*bows slightly* I hope you enjoyed this addition! I'll try hard to get the next part out sooner. (and sorry about the lack of Izzy, Kou-fans, I'll try to get him in here TONS next time, kay? ~.~;;;)  
  
Ja for now! Kyra-chan. 


End file.
